Tidsnyckelen
by smargden
Summary: Harry får ett brev fråb Gringotts en kort tid efter att han kommit 'hem' från sitt 5.e år på Hogwarts, I det finns ett erbjudande från Sirius via Gringotts.


**Tidsnyckelen**

By Smargden

Skrivning börjar den 2010-01-31, en genomläsningseditering, så det finns fortfarande mängder med skrivtekniska fel och briseter.  
Utspelar sig någon vecka efter sommaren efter Harrys 5.e år på Hogwarts.

**1 — Prolog**

Harry var i ett miserabelt skick, han hade stängt kontakten med alla andra. Ett uselt år på Hogwarts — det sämsta av de fem. Sirius borta, det grämde honom mer än något annat, för det innebar slut på alla hopp om en dräglig framtid. Voldemort hade fått ett helt år på sig att samla och bygga upp sina styrkor.

Han hade skrivit sitt testamente, och sänt det med Hedwig till Gringotts. Han visste att det inte längre var fråga om år han skulle överleva, det handlade om dagar.

Familjen Weasleys brev som i bryska ordalag talade om för honom hur ansvarslös och vårdslös han var med andras liv hade tagit hårt på honom. Han kunde se Mollys ord, men det skrivet av Ron och Ginny tillsammans. Och de bad honom att avbryta all kontakt med dem, för de kunde inte längre kalla honom vän, det var för farligt.

När han hade ringt Hermione så var det en telefonröst som meddelade att _numret har upphört_. Luna var _mest troligt_ på expedition med sin fader. Brevet från Neville, det enda utöver Weasleys, hade varit artigt formulerat men, hans farmor hade förbjudit Neville fortsatt kontakt med honom.

Det var till en Harry Potter i den situationen som en mäktig falk flög in genom Harrys öppna fönster. Den hade ett emblem som garanterade att den hörde hemma vid Gringotts emblemet gjorde att den kom förbi de flesta områdesskydd.

Den släppte av ett brev och ett paket framför honom, och verkade vänta på ett svar. Så Harry öppnade brevet

_Bäste herr Potter, vi har tagit oss friheten att föra över ditt skrivna testamente till ett av våra formulär._

_Det kan dock inte gälla förrän du har signerat det. Men då du inte finns här på banken måste du först äta den tablett som finns i paketet, och efter det vänta i minst en minut därefter signera dokumentet med en blodskontraktspenna. Det är en obehaglig upplevelse, och dessa pennor är i lag förbjudna till all annan verksamhet än att signera viktiga handlingar — som exempelvis ett testamente som inte kan bevittnas av andra._

_När du har använt pennan, bryter du av övre delen på den och använder vätskan som finns där på ovansidan av din hand. Det kommer att inhibera alla skador orsakade av pennan._

_Tabletten är för att inhibera ALLA möjligheter att mentalt påverka ditt beslut. Dessa tabletter har inga biverkningar och ger ett helt år av garanterad motståndskraft mot mental påverkan._

_Samtidigt vill vi påpeka att du har kallats till testamentsläsningen av Sirius Blacks testamente. Albus Dumbledore lät meddela att du har uppdragit till honom att svara för dig._

_Låt mig bara tala om att vi här på Gringotts inte är nöjda med den uppgiften från honom. Skulle du ha en mental påverkan på dig att ha gett honom den uppgiften så kommer du att gå fri från även den mentala styrningen efter att du har ätit tabletten._

_Den offentliga uppläsningen av testamentet efter Sirius Black sker här på Gringotts lördagen den tredje augusti klockan 3 P.M. Sal B-338 du bör finnas här då, och jag vill också nämna det som Lord Black erbjuder i det brev som finns i paketet är något du BÖR ta fasta på._

_Som arvsförhållandet för familjen Black ser ut kan det inte hindras från att förklaras ogiltigt ifall du INTE blodsadopteras minst tre år FÖRE att testamentet är tecknat, just för att hindra möjligheten att göra denna form av arvsrätt retroaktiv._

_Syskonen i familjen Sirius Black är i rakt nedstigande från familjens huvudgren. Första arvtagare är äldst son. Och i det fall äldst son och övriga söner avlider utan EGNA arvtagare träder systrar och systrars söner in, efter det systrars döttrar._

_I de fall en syster har en manlig avkomma är denne att OVILLKORLIGEN ärva familjens etablissemang och titlar, före en annan släkting eller testamenterad arvtagare._

_I de fall då arvtagare av avliden saknas som i detta förhållande går uppåt i arvsstegen tills det finns arvtagare i nedstigande led. Det innebär att det enda som Avlidne Sirius Black kan testamentera är sin personliga kvarlåtenskap, den i sig själv är inte att förakta. Sirius Black har tre kusiner, varav en av dessa har en son, Draco Malfoy._

_Vi på Gringotts har diskuterat detta med Lord Black och godtagit hans generösa erbjudande och tillhandahåller ett objekt som är ytterst få förunnat att känna till. En tidsnyckel._

_Den fungerar som en flyttnyckel OCH en tidvändare kombinerat. Men den har tyvärr endast en fast tidslinjal. För denna enda som finns tillgänglig handlar det om 8 år._

_Några villkor för dess användning, först. Den kan inte finnas i fler än två upplagor i samma tid. Det innebär att den kan INTE gå tillbaks till samma tid fler än en gång. Samt att den endast bär en person._

_Det innebär att OM du använder den kommer du åtta år tillbaks i tiden, efter det kan du inte använda den igen på 16 år. Först de åtta du är tillbaks, och sedan åtta ytterligare därför att du inte kan komma tillbaks till tid den redan har varit dubbelt i._

_Den kostar kraft att använda, vart tidtillbakahopp är åtta år, vart år kostar livskraften av en månad i livsålder, SAMT att den INTE ger dig längre levnasålder. Endera lever du i normalt tidsflöde eller i tillbakahoppad tid. Du förlorar inte de åtta åren i levnadsålder, men i kalendertid kommer du att dö åtta år tidigare än att inte ha förbrukat åren i en tidsficka._

_Vi på Gringotts erkänner levnadsålder, medan ministeriet enbart erkänner kalenderålder, så enligt dem kommer du inte att förändra din åldersstatus om du använder den. Vi här på Gringotts ser gärna att Familjen Malfoy inte kommer i åtnjutande av familjen Blacks tillgångar, vilket Lord Black försöker göra allt för att också förhindra._

_För att lösa det problemet krävs din personliga närvaro vid testamentsläsningen – SAMT att tidsnyckelen används som Lord Black föreslår._

_Han är väl orienterad om vad det innebär att vara tillbaks i tid, men det är inte den Lord Black du kommer att möta, din uppgift är att byta ut Lord Black på Azkaban mot något vi kan hjälpa dig med i den tiden._

_Den knuting som finns här är Gringotts flyttnyckel för att du ska kunna komma till oss._

_Aktiveringsordet är – GRITTING._

_Vi väntar ditt svar på erbjudandet inom en timme, Har du inte innan dess aktiverat flyttnyckeln hit upphör den att fungera och därmed också erbjudandet, som Lord Black redan har betalt för._

_Lycka till min unge vän_

_Rengnot_

_Direktör Gringotts bank London_

Harry hade så när glömt det första han läste tills falken gjorde honom uppmärksam. Efter det blev det paketöppning, tablettätning och sedan åter igen blodspennan, men nu av helt andra orsaker än under terminen.

Efter att han hade lämnat testamentet till falken flög den iväg, och han bröt pennans övre del och klämde den trögflytande gelén på handen, genast lindrades irritationen, men sen började det klia. Han såg hur de gamla såren öppnade sig, och han förskräcktes lite innan de åter slöt sig, hela händelsen hade tagit mindre än fem minuter och med det var de irriterande ärren efter terminens tortyr borta.

Så vecklade ett brev från Sirius till honom.

—

_Bäste Harry._

_Det är med tungt hjärta jag skriver det här, men när du läser det ska du veta att jag redan vet vad som hände mig, hur och varför. Hur kan jag veta det, jo om du godtar att använda tidsnyckeln så kommer vi att finnas tillsammans i nästan åtta år._

_Ja – i åtta år. Jag har redan upplevt det när jag skriver det här, och om du inte godtar det så kan det innebära att saker kommer att få ett helt annat förlopp. När vi tidigare var tillsammans var jag genom ED förhindrad att nämna om det. Det var svårt ska du veta — men jag kunde inte göra på annat sätt._

_Gringotts har erbjudit att hjälpa dig att byta ut mig på Azkaban, när du kommer tillbaks i tiden. Du är du från nu, men jag är jag DÅ, och allt det som DU VET HAR HÄNT, måste också få hända._

_När det blir känt att min avbildning på Azkaban upphörde att finnas måste jag bli 'den förrymde mördaren Black'. Och efter det måste jag endast möta ditt 'unga jag'. Du och jag kommer att ha några år utomlands att träna och och jag måste komma tillbaks till de tidpunkter som är relevanta._

_Vi båda vet att du har en svår uppgift framför dig och du behöver all träning du kan få. Dessutom behöver du ADOPTERAS till att bli Black, av blod. Annars kommer Draco Malfoy att ha oniskränkt makt över familjen Black's förmögenhet, och du vet lika väl som mig vad det innebär._

_Som jag sa, när du läser det här har JAG redan upplevt den tiden tillsammans med dig, och jag kan bara rekommendera dig att ta chansen. Innan du gör det ska du förbereda dig med en del saker, som jag redan har förberett att du ska ha med dig._

_När allt det här är klart har du möjligheten att ha en helt ny identitet, eller anta den du har nu, och ha dina nya kunskaper dolda._

_Om du trots allt avstår den här möjligheten bör du noga överväga alternativen därför att då upphör den verklighet du känner. Jag kanske inte klarade mig i Azkaban tills jag i din tidslinjal 'rymde' vilket är ca 5 år efter att jag blev utbytt där. Det kan innebära att Pettigrew aldrig avslöjades, du kanske dödas av honom eller att han rövar bort dig långt tidigare än som blev fallet i den tidslinjal vi känner. Valet är naturligtvis ditt._

_Gringotts skickar dig en flyttnyckel när det är tid för att aktivera detta._

_Där ska du utrusta dig med saker ur familjevalvet titta på utrustningslistan jag har skrivit. Tänk på att du inte kan göra så mycket som påverkar händelseförloppet du redan känner till. Jag vet hur och när jag dog, inte ens det kan vi ändra. Visserligen har du ändrat det en gång, och jag fattade inte hur det skulle bli när jag var i tornet på Hogwarts – när du sa att ni använde en tidvändare. Då fanns du i tre olika skepnader samtidigt._

_Det var den mest skräckslagna tid jag upplevde eftersom jag visste att du var tre. För mig hade mitt dementormöte inte hänt när ni räddade mig då, bara för er. Men paradoxen blev att jag dog något senare. Att försöka hindra min död ännu en gång vågar jag inte låta hända, andra mer viktiga personer kan då bli offer._

_Din gudfar _

_Sirius Black_

Harry läste breven tre gånger igen medan han höll ett öga på klockan, det fanns saker han tydligen måste göra, inte för sin egen del utan för att hindra Malfoys från att vältra sig i Blacks, vad Harry förstod, förmögenhet. Det ville inte han heller erbjuda dem. Det övriga han upptäckte var ordet familjevalv. Hans familjevalv. Så började han förstå — Potters familjevalv. Albus hade hemlighållit fler saker.

Dessutom hade han hindrat honom från att få gringotts första brev till honom, om testamentsläsningen. Harry samlade ihop sina saker — så tittade han sig runt och kontrollerade att han hade allt.

"Hedwig, nu kommer jag att göra en sak, om du känner . . . har kännt, att jag finns på flera ställen, så vet jag nu också varför. Vi lämnar detta ställe, och du flyger iväg för att vänta på att jag blir kvar som endast en person — den äldre. Tack – vi ses — snart igen antar jag."

Med det lät han henne flyga iväg.

"_Accio alla rester av mig_"

"_Accio alla mina saker som inte är packade_"

"_Reducio_"

"_GRITTING_"

Med det försvann Harry med sina saker från Nr 4 Privet Drive.

—

"Välkommen unge herr Potter, jag förstår att du har läst brevet och beslutat dig att godta Lord Blacks erbjudande."

"Ja — jag kan tydligen inte rädda Sirius den här gången, men kan jag hindra att Malfoys får något från honom är det värt allt jag kan göra."

"Gott, det kräver lite förberedelser, de blockeringar vi antar att du har på dig, tillsammans med de spårningsfyrar du har MÅSTE avlägsnas, i annat fall kommer Dumbledore att genast veta var du finns, och när han upptäcker att du finns i dubbel upplaga i tiden — ser han till att du inget minns av det som kommer att hända. Det är i vart vår gissning av hans sätt att agera. Dessutom ska en del saker vi gör iordningställas, liksom att du själv ska utrusta dig med allt du kan tänka dig behöva.

"Pengar — framför allt, men vi har en möjlighet att låna dig pengar från nu, som du sätter in när du kommer tillbaks, jag har formulerat ett brev som du lämnar till _mig_ där du kommer tillbaks.

"Den här klockan, har några funktioner, utöver att det är den som är tidsnyckelen som tar dig tillbaks så är det också en returnyckel, som ser till att du flyttas tillbaks till den plats du fanns på när du flyttades tillbaks i tiden. Du måste vara på en plats som du vet inte är risk för att det finns folk vid den tid du kommer tillbaks till." Regnot såg att Harry nickade förstående medan han talade så han fortsatte.

"Det brev som jag ger dig att lämna till mig själv, innehåller en hel del anvisningar, men här och nu måste vi ingå ett predaterat avtal. Basilisken, du har inte gjort något med den, i din tidslinjal, däremot gör vi nu ett avtal som du tar med tillbaks i tiden, det innebär att du ger oss i uppdrag att ta rätt på den för din räkning."

"Jag vet att det blev så, därför har du 12 kistor med galleons som du tar med tillbaks i tiden, var kista innehåller en miljon galleons. Det och att du dessutom har en hel del _tillbehör_ som kommer från den. Vi blev inte fattiga av uppgörelsen heller, du ser här att vi erhöll 10 procent av försäljningsvärdet efter att den hade tagits om hand. Sätt dig min vän."

Han såg att Harry blev så överväldigad av den informationen att benen höll på att ge vika.

—

Det hade blivit en ganska lång introduktion och förberedelse, innan det äntligen blev dags att göra tidshoppet. Tre veckor hade han tillbringat på Gringotts. Med det hade han upplevt sin 16-årsdag, och med det kunde ingen hindra honom att _äntligen_ få träda in i familjevalvet, och sätta familjeöverhuvudsringen på sitt finger.

Med det var han Lord Potter, även när han hoppade tillbaks i tiden. Det gav honom rätten att hindra Dumbledore att göra affärer i familjen Potters namn redan tidigt. Men de hade kommit överens att allt som inte var direkt skadande skulle få fortsätta — som förut i tidshoppstiden, däremot från den aktuella tiden, var hans inblandning spärrad.

—

**2**

Åtta år, — åtta intressanta år, hade gått sedan han fanns i London. Givande år, men också jobbiga. Han var nu James Black. Son till Sirius Black och en flicka han hade en affär med efter sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Med det var Harry som James Black född den 23 april 1976. med det skulle han vara 20 år, men med sina 16 plus 8 var hade han 24 levnadsår.

Hans mor Henryetta Galvestone en besökande amerikansk turist hade några år senare dött i en bilolycka, men när det blev klart att hon var gravid med Sirius barn ordnades det med ett kapital till hennes och sonens försörjning.

Det var egentligen en ordentlig cirkus omkring Harry Potter. Han hade försvunnit tre veckor föra sin födelsedag, men testamentsläsningen efter Sirius Black skulle genomföras trots det.

**

"Jag Bronsspjut har i uppdrag att officiera denna uppgift att offentliggöra Sirius Blacks slutliga vilja. Till denna förrättning har kallats — säg _här_ när era namn anges. anhöriga genom blods eller familjeband, James Galvestone; *här*, Harry Potter; *Jag Albus Dumbledore representerar Harry Potter*, Andromeda Tonks; *här*, Narcissa Malfoy; *här*, Bellatrix Lestrange; *Bella är förhindrad Jag narcissa svarar för henne*, Nymfodorta Tonks; *här*, Draco Malfoy; *här*.

"Övriga kallade är Remus Lupin; *här*, familjen Weasley; *här*, Luna Lovegood; *här*, Hermione Granger, har lämnat besked och slutligen Neville Longbottom; *här*.

"Albus Dumbledore, Lord Potter har låtit meddela att han inte har möjlighet att närvara idag, men har tagit del av vad som berör honom, din närvaro är INTE önskvärd inte heller är ministeriets personal inbjudna eller önskade här. Avlägsna er själva eller räkna med att vakterna kommer att ingripa."

"Hör nu här . . . ." Började Dumbledore, men avbröts när han hände en svärdsspets i nacken.

"Jag sa er närvaro är INTE önskvärd, detta är INTE en offentlig förrättning."

Harry i sin nya skepnad log när han såg att även Cornelius vitnade innan han motvilligt strosade ut medan han muttrande svordomar. Efter ett det blev lugnt i lokalen fortsatte det.

"Då är det dags att läsa upp detta testamente.

"_Jag Sirous Orion Black vill med detta testamente göra känt att den ärorika familjen Black har en arvtagare av mig själv._

"_Sommaren 1975 efter mitt fjärde år på Hogwarts mötte jag en flicka som var här på semester, vi blev mycket förälskade i varandra och — ja vi blev väl kanske lite för förälskade. Nå den tid som följde blev svår för oss. James far hjälpte oss båda. Avsikten var att jag direkt efter Hogwarts skulle göra henne sällskap i USA, eller hon komma hit, det hindrades sedan av en tragisk händelse då hon omkom i en bilolycka. Det var under mitt sista år på Hogwarts. Genom Gringotts hjälp lyckades vi dock mötas under mitt sommaruppehåll mellan mina sista år på Hogwarts då gifte vi oss i en diskret ceremoni i Atlanta USA. Med Henryettas föräldrar bestämdes det att England var ett för farligt ställe att vara på, så min son James fick fortsätta bo där han fanns, liksom att inte ändra namnet till Black._

"_Henryetta hade också vänligheten att hörsamma min önskan att vår son skulle heta James i ett av förnamnen. James William Galvestone, är alltså min och min fru Herryettas son, Gringotts dokument bevisar att James Galvestone av den 23 april 1976 är min son._

"_Det gör att jag inte kan testamentera bort något av familjen Blacks etablissemang ens till min gudson eller någon annan. Däremot av mina privata ägodelar tilldelar jag Remus Lupin 20'000 och alla siffror jag nu nämner är galleons. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood och Hermione Granger 5000 vardera_

"_Av det jag har hört med egna öron, skulle jag helst vilja tilldela en ordentlig AGA till de yngsta barnen Weasley, för deras falskhet mot min gudson Harry Potter. Geroge och Fred Weasley 2000. Arthur för familjens räkning 10'000._

_Nyfodore — Ha Ha – du kan inte slå mig för att jag kalla dig för det nu. 100'000. Andromeda Tonks 100'000. Systrarna, Narcissa och Bellatrix, 10'000 under den förutsättning att ni kan svära en ed på att INTE arbeta för Voldemort, ministerioet eller Albus Dumbledore , direkt eller indirekt. Med det faller du Bella bort direkt, och du Cissy lär väl inte kunna ge den eden heller. Den ska vara given inom en vecka för att den ska gälla för arv._

_Då min son ärver hela etablissemanget så är det väl sörjt för honom, men ändå delar jag till två tredjedelar av resterande av mina privata tillgångar till min son och en tredjedel till min gudson Harry Potter. Då jag privat inte äger någon fatighet finns det inga sådana att fördela de följer i etablissemanget Black._

_Dock uppdrar jag till min efterföljande familjeöverhuvud att nyttja lagen från 1297 om familjerätt, tjugofjärde paragrafen tredje stycket._

"_Jag citerar: Den av familj som inte har laglig möjlighet att hantera sig själv eller etablissemang kan kallas in under den familjegren som har möjlighet att förvalta etablissemanget. Detta kan även ske om sagda familj har arvingar som ej har nått myndig ålder.: slut citat._

"_Med det råder jag dig min son att kalla in Bellatrix Lestrange och med det Familjen Lestranges etablissemang. Ingen annan än familjeöverhuvudet av den sidofamilj dom hustrun i ett sådant förhållande finns i har den rätten. Skulle du kunna föra i bevisning att min kusin Narcissa har misshandlats av sin make Lucius, kan du häva den förbindelsen och med det kalla in halva etablissemanget Malfoy, skulle dessutom du lyckas bevisa Lucius Malfoys inblandning som dödsätare så kan du ta in HELA det Malfoyska imperiet. Inte för att det är i närheten av värdet på familjen Blacks egendom, men de tycker om att kalla det för Imperium. Det kan ske, intill en dag innan deras son når egen myndighetsålder, vilken i detta ärende är 21 år, därför att han har levande föräldrar. Att han är myndig vid 17 handlar enbart om personligt ansvar, men för att kunna ta över som familjeöverhuvud medan någon annan som HAR den rätten är levande krävs 21 års ålder, oavsett om de är inspärrade på på Azkaban resten av livet eller är på Mungos långvårdsavdelning tills de dör._

"_Skulle Narcissa omkomma under omständigheter som BEVISLIGEN inte är mord, så försvinner den möjligheten därför att då tappas den DIREKTA kopplingen till familjen Black. Så lägg in om det direkt för både Lestrange och Malfoy. Är det inlagt en inlaga om det, saknar det betydelse om Narcissa senare råkar omkomma eller inte, faktiskt ökar möjligheterna att det bifalles om något skulle hända henne._

_Slutligen uppdrar jag till Gringotts att för en andel av 5 procent av inkomsten bistå familjen Black med kapitalhanteringen under den tid som behövs för att min son ska kunna sköta om det själv._

_Med det tecknar jag detta min vilka._

_Gringotts Hallifax USA_

_I nådens år 1994_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Bevittnas och intygas att testamentsgivaren har tecknat denna vid uppvisande av sunt uppträdande och inte varit opåverkad av yttre mentalt inflytande_

_Gribbnot Lasnokit Steelbite_

"Detta dokument borgar för att allt som har framförts har så skett utan yttre mental påverkan.

"Vi här på Gringotts London har blodstestat James William Galvestone, och kan intyga att James Galvstone uppvisar blodsband i nedkommande led av Sirius Orion Black. Samt att det blodsbandet har MINST fem år retroaktivitet, vilket är det längsta vi kan avgöra en eventuell förändring. Med det påstår vi att det vi vet, inte inom de närmast föregående fem åren har skett någon förändring avseende James Galvestones härkomst. Sirius Black var hållen i Azkaban trots att han var oskyldig, jag påstår att det torde ha varit omöjligt att skapa en syntetisk förändring av blodsbandet under den tiden vilket tyder på att James Galvestone inte har kunnat förändra sitt blodsband senare än november 1981, vilket alltså är 15 år sedan.

"Härav följer att ett överklagande av detta från familjen Malfoy inte kan vinna något gehör. Med det förklarar jag denna förrättning avslutad. Om två dagar kommer pressen att få en utskrift av det som har för utspelat sig här. Det är också den tid som talan mot detta kan ske, och innan någon lämnar in en talan mot detta vill jag påminna om den avgift som ingår med just överklagan av ett testamente.

"Från 1000 galleons upp till 100'000 galleons ifall det handlar om ett etablissemang med värde över 5 miljoner. Fru Malfoy — i ert fall fanns möjligheten att ta eden och erhålla en andel, hur ställer ni er?"

"Först svarar jag på om jag ska ta en ed eller inte — NEJ. Men jag har en fråga. Är det din uppriktiga mening, att det verkligen var så att min kusin har gjort det som står där."

"Jag kan inte på något sätt lägga en värdering, då jag inte har någon personlig referens till den avlidne. Det jag med säkerhet kan garantera är att James Galvestone här har de blodsband och den personliga historik som styrker påståendet i texten. Vi har dessutom kunnat dokumentera att ett möte dem emellan har skett för minst fem år sedan, och som förhållandet är med inspärrandet av Black måste det ha skett ännu längre tillbaks i tiden. Genom att Black inte var gift när barnet avlades, eller föddes, tvingades de göra en blodsadoptering i samband med bröllopet. Oavsett om barnet varit av Black eller inte gör det barnet till en legitim arvinge från den tidpunkten."

"Så en överklagan av det skulle inte ha en möjlighet att ändra utgången?"

"Nej, med anledning av de faktiska förhållandena och på herr Galvestons inrådan har allt som skulle göras vid en talan redan gjorts. Han var själv ganska skeptisk till att han skulle kunna ha något att ärva, och OM han ens skulle vara här, ville han ha allt utrett innan. Så på sätt och vis är talan redan lämnad och hanterad. Ännu en talan ändrar inte det förhållandet mer än att vi med glädje tar emot arvodet för det."

"Tack, ingen talan kommer att lämnas in från oss. Behöver ni bevis för misshandel av mig så är jag beredd att lämna de bevisen redan innan jag lämnar banken, och jag ser gärna att Lord Blacks begäran om att kräva in det som nämndes sker INNAN jag lämnar banken."

"Naturligtvis fru Malfoy Jag har några saker i direkt anslutning till detta, ni kan använda rummet bredvid 336, jag kommer dit efter att jag är klar med nästa förrättning."

"Lord Black, om du har tid."

"Ja fru . . . Malfoy var det?"

"Ja Lord Black. Det nämndes i testamentet om att du kunde annullera gifemålet med Lucius Malfoy, bevis om misshandel kan lämnas av mig. Dessutom vill jag att du lämnar in den där begäran nu direkt. När det är gjort har vi ett par saker ytterligare vi behöver diskutera."

Harry var så pass långt ifrån att han inte hörde Rons klagosång, däremot hörde han delar av Mollys ord där hon sa något om kontrakt. Och det såg ut som att Ginny blev lite gladare av det, men han var redan på väg därifrån.

—

Inne i rummet nu utan Lord Black eller Malfoys.

"Då kan jag se att de som behöver vara med på nästa förrättning finns här. En Harry Potter har lämnat en begäran, det kan inte räknas som testamente, då det inte kunde tecknas här på Gringotts, eller på annat godkänt ställe. Ministeriet har meddelat oss att Harry Potter _saknas_ och saknas från alla spårbesvärjelser vilket gör att de betraktar honom som _ej existerande_ och har begärt att få etablissemanget överlämnat.

"Vi här på Gringotts har inte samma uppfattning, men kan inte annat än hörsamma ministeriets uppmaning att göra som det ankommer på oss när en person förklaras vara _död_.

"Harry Potter har sänt oss en begäran som kan klassas i samma nivå som ett testamente. Lord Black har redan tagit del av detta och förklarat sig inte ha några inskränkningar eller synpunkter till det.

"Genom att det handlar om ett ganska stort etablissemang kan inte en som inte är blodsarvinge ärva det rakt av. Ministeriet kan assimilera in det och sälja det i portioner och — i brist på bättre ord _konfiskera_ arvet.

"Lord Potter har gett oss uppdrag att _sälja allt_ på ett bräde, den enda som på kort varsel kunde lägga upp den mängden pengar var Lord Black. Därför övergick hela etablissemanget Potter till Lord black, för en summa överstigande 50 miljoner galleons.

"Efter det kan Harry Potter fördela _pengar_ efter eget gottfinnande. Denna möjlighet hade sittande minister inte räknat med. Nu till läsningen av texten:

"_Får ni höra detta så har jag nog dött av leda, eller så har Durselys, eller Voldemort lyckats. Testamente ska ju inte läsas upp i en förrättning annat än att en person är död. Finns det inget lik att titta på som i Sirius fall så kan det vara så att jag tog samma väg ut, eller så hittade jag ett eget sätt._

"_Nu kan Dumble sluta leta efter mig. Till detta har jag några saker jag vill fördela. Jag fick för en liten stund sedan reda på att om jag inte har en arvinge kan ministeriet konfiskera allt. Det vill jag verkligen förhindra. _

"_Därför uppdrar jag till Gringotts att för en transaktionskostnad av 1 (en) procent sälja HELA etablissemanget Potter till den som kan betala minst en miljon inom en minut efter erbjudandet. Eller en nivå som HINDRAR individer som Malfoys eller Dumbledora att vara med och bjuda._

"_Med det finns det enbart pengar att fördela, det kan ministeriet inte hindra. Jag vet att Sirius har en son, det är min närmaste släkting. Dursleys VET jag att jag inte är släkt med trots det Dumbledore säger. Jag hjälpte Dudley att göra rent ett sår ett par dagar efter att jag kom tillbaks, jag sände en av de blodiga kompresserna till Gringotts för analys. Jag har INGET släktskap med dem. Följaktligen kan INTE Dudley ärva mig — tack himmelske fader för det._

"_Ron, Ginny, jag hann få ert brev innan jag skriver detta, ni begärde att jag INTE skulle ha något fortsatt med er familj. Jag gör er till viljes._

"_Fred Gjorge till vårt gemensamma företag sätter jag i James Galvestones namn in 5'000'000. Er uppgift är att i samråd med honom utveckla hjälpmedel för er själva och för dem som strider mot dödsätarna. All er verksamhet av den karaktären ska vara klassificerad till 'nödvändig att veta' innan något om det får spridas. Skulle ni avstå erbjudandet med anledning av Ron och Ginnys beslut så har ni möjlighet att returnera beloppet._

"_Medan vi är inne på Weasley. Jag hade tänkt ge en god slant, men när jag fick veta om kontraktet som avser mig och Ginnsy äktenskap tecknat av Molly och Dum-ledore, så stryks de fem miljonerna. Dessutom kan du Ginny samtidigt förstå att det är ensamt att gifta sig med en 'ej befintlig person' som dessutom är förklarad att vara död. Den som söker mycket tappar lät allt."_

"_Luna! Du kom in i mina tankar sent på Hogwarts, 100 tusen. Hermione, 100 tusen du också. Remus, hoppas det här går att fixa nu. 50 tusen om du är allena, 100 tusen om du har någon som kallar dig pojkvän. Och min favoritauror – Nym, 100 tusen. Och jag skulle bli glad om du kan berätta mitt livs historia för Sirius son._

_Så har jag några som av hänsyn till trevanden inte ska vara med på läsningen, men de ska efter att läsningen är offentliggjord kunna kvittera ut 500'tusen under några villkor. De ska under ed på magi ock liv kunna svära sig fri enligt villkoren. Ifall ett namn förekommer fler än en gång med olika villkor, kan den personen OM den kan svära sig fri kunna erhålla belopp för varje villkor._

_**Severus Snap**__e: Att du aldrig har förolämpat min familj under pågående klass._

_**Severus Snape**__: Att du INTE hjälpte Peter Pettigrew att inte bli arresterad när jag, professpr Lupin, Ronald Weaslet och Hermione granger fanns tillsammans med Sirius Black och hade dödsätaren Peter Pettigrew fängslad._

_**Dolores Umbridge**__: Under förutsättning att du ALDRIG torterat mig och andra med blodskontraktspenna._

_**Dolores Umbridge**__: Under förutsättning att DU INTE sände dementorer efter mig sommaren 1995._

_**Albus Dumbledore**__: Under förutsättning att du INTE planerade min död, direkt eller indirekt._

_**Albus Dumbledore**__: Under förutsättning att det INTE VAR DU som föreslog, till sittande minister att Order of Merlin högsta graden skulle tilldelas dödsätaren Peter Pettigrew._

_Utdelades postumt till en nu levande med enda merit för utmärkelsen var att ha förrått min familj — FY. Albus – du kan inte ha varit omedveten om det._

_**Cornelius Fudge**__: Under förutsättning att du INTE gav order om att OLAGLIGT DÖDA Sirius Black._

_Olagligt därför att han aldrig hade fällts i en rättegång, olagligt därför att hans inspärrande på Azkaban dessutom var olagligt._

_**Peter Pettigrew**__: Under förutsättning att det INTE VAR DU som uttalade dödsförbannelsen som dödade Cedric Diggory._

_**Peter Pettigrew**__: Udner förutsättning att det INTE VAR DU som förrådde min familjs plats till Voldemort_

_**Peter Pettigrew**__: Under förutsättning att det INTE VAR DU som dödade de tolv omagiska i samband med att Sirius togs till fånga._

_Skulle ovan namngivna personer INTE försöka tillgodogöra sig den halva miljon Galleons kan allmänheten se det som ett erkännande av förhållandet i villkåret._

_Här lovar jag ut 5 miljoner, och Gringotts har till uppgift att hålla de pengarna i beredskap i en månad, för den händelse någon av namngivna kommer på att försöka avge en ed enligt ovan._

_Efter den tiden, avsätts den summan hos Gringotts, att betalas ut med 5000 galleons till den som kan avlämna en DÖD dödsätare. Dubbla beloppet om det är någon av följande personer: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Peter Pettigrev som människa eller råtta med silvertass, Fenrir Garyback, Dolores Umbridge (märkt eller omärkt), Cornelius Fudge (märkt eller omärkt) de båda har verkligen stöttat Voldemort._

_Och det saknar betydelse vem som levererar dem. — Det betyder att även en fattig dödsätare kan tjäna en slant._

_ALLA som kan verifiera en träff med en skadande besvärjelse på någon av ovanstående individer belönas med 500 galleons._

_En död kropp av Voldemort belönas med (om det finns kvar så mycket) 50'000, en verifierad träff med skadande besvärjelse på honom belönas med 1000 galleons._

_Denna form av belöning är öppen så länge det finns pengar kvar i fonden av de fem miljonerna._

_Möjligen är Voldemort odödbar, men han är inte osårbar. Ju fler skärbesvärjelser benförstörarbesvärjelser och liknande simultant – dess bättre. De ger sig inte på jämnstarka personer med ett jämt förhållande. Så snart ni ser en möjlighet ge er på dessa sadister så många som möjligt samtidigt._

_Jag ber att få påminna om lagtexten från 1623 Lagen om självförsvar, 9 paragrafen 3 stycket. Inget i lagen ska hindra dig från att försvara dig själv och omkringvarande oskyldiga._

_Dessutom tillskriften till denna lagtext vid högsta rådets sammanträde första höstmötet 1795. Alla tillgängliga medel FÅR användas om det är ett livsfarligt hot mot ditt liv, eller medlemmar av din familjs liv. Motsvarande insats av våld där omkringvarande hotas för mötas med den nivå av magi som angriparen använder._

_Härav följer att du direkt får använda dödsförbannelser om du med din familj angrips av dödsätare, att angripas av dödsätare ÄR ett livsfarligt hot mot dig och din familj._

_Slutligen allt som är kvar efter det går, till Sirius son James Galvestone._

_Teckar i min ensamhet den 1 Augusti_

_Harry James Potter._

'

_Ja — jag har varit försvunnen i några veckor och ändå finns jag. Men ministeriet har en annan uppfattning, och hur det är när du hör detta vet vi ju inte heller._

**

"Det var Harry Potters vilja, jag säger, som ni märker, inte avlidne _Harry Potter_ — men var förvissad om att han har gjort åtgärder för att ha försvunnit. Någon som vill föra talan mot detta? . . . ja fröken Tonks"

"Här Harry verkligen borta?"

"Ministeriet har visat att registerkortet avseende herr Potter inte längre uppdaterar sig. För dem är det tillräckligt för att förklara en person död."

"Det var inte det jag frågade, jag jobbar där, och vet den detaljen. Registerkortet slutade vara aktivt för ungefär tre veckor sedan."

"Mer än så vet jag inte heller, men om jag visste så vore jag under ed att inte tala om våra kunders förhållanden."

"Harry rekommenderade mig att samtala med den som påstås vara Sirius son – vad kan du säga om honom?"

"Att han finns, att det som har sagts avseende hans blodsband är verifierat."

"Tack för inget." Muttrade Nymfodore.

**

Det var ungefär vad Harry hade uppfattat medan han hade varit i samtal med Narcissa, ett intressant samtal, som han hade bara varit delvis fokuserad på, lyussningsbesvärjelsen som Bronsspjut hade gett honom i den händelse Narcissa ville tala med honom.

Draco hade tvingats avge en ed, en ed på att:

INTE ansluta sig till Voldemort — eller dö.

INTE använda någon av de tre förbjudna förbannelserna mot någon annan individ i annat än yttersta självförsvar — eller dö.

INTE själv eller genom ombud försöka skada lord Black eller Narcissa Malfoy — eller dö.

INTE direkt eller indirekt stödja Voldemort, eller någon av hans slavar, de som kallades dödsätare — eller dö.

Draco hade varit ytterst motsträvig, men han förstod att så snart Lord Black hade uttalat att Narcissa med avkomma nu ingick i familjen Black kände han tvånget.

Ta ederna eller bli av med all magi, det ingick i familjeöverhuvudets möjligheter. Lucius Malfoy hade effektivt avförts från familjen Malfoys till gångar som fanns under Gringotts förvaring, dit hörde alla egendomar. Unge Draco visste att om Voldemort fick syn på honom var han död. Men död skulle han ändå vara utan magi, i en magisk värld.

Harry visste vad det hade kostat, allt var förberett, och så snart orden var given satte över 300 goblins och deras stab av medhjälpare igång med jobbet. Innan morgonen grydde var Malfoys och Lestrages egendomar inte längre möjliga att nå för Voldemort eller hans folk. Kriget hade börjat.

—

**3**

"Lord Black."

"Ja min vän — hur kan jag hjälpa dig?"

"Harry Potters testamente — eller vad man nu ska kalla det, bad mig berätta om honom till dig. Vad bryr du dig om — oss?"

"Här — är inte rätta platsen."

"Var?"

"Du har två lyssningsbesvärjelser på dig, tre spårningsfyrar. Är de för din säkerhet eller är du ovetande om dem?"

Han såg att hon verkligen blev förvånad.

"Inget jag visste om, hur gör vi?"

"Kom låt oss gå på en promenad, i omagiska London."

—

"Här nere i tunnelbanans områden, har de lite svårare att hitta, då platsen indikerar tvådimensionellt på markytan, och där är vi inte. Ah nu kommer min vagn."

"Din vagn?"

"Ja, kom, men nu är vi tysta en stund."

**

"Nu, — nu är vi i ett område som inte släpper ut magi. Om Harry skulle finnas i den här typen av områdesskydd då skulle registerkorten sluta uppdateras."

"Är han här?"

"Den frågan kommer senare, vad vill DU, och hur ställer du dig till att lämna ministeriet, och Dumbledore?"

"Det är det enda jobb jag har."

"Du har pengar för många år — genom arven — så du behöver inte jobba för uppehället. Om vi börjar med Harry Potter, du sa din uppgift var att berätta om honom för mig."

"Det är svårt, men efter att vi har . . . efter att . . . jag vet inte ens om jag VILL prata om honom — ännu, eller med dig."

"Var han din pojkvän?"

"Kanske kunde ha varit om . . . om han varit äldre."

"Så du gilla han?"

"Som en yngre bror — jo. Vem är du då, och varför har vi inte hört om dig förut?"

"Det kan vi ta senare, hur är ditt förhållande till fågelskådargruppen? Alltså kan du bryta med dem, eller är de som Voldis folk — en gång alltid?"

"Snape är med oss säger Al . . Dumbledore."

"HAN — säger det ja, men förstod jag Potters dokument — jo jag har tagit del av det innan, enligt honom så är det kanske inte så säkert i vilket läger Dumbledore hör hemma. En sak vet jag med bestämdhet, om du tar en ed med din magi och liv som insats så reagerar den om du bryter eden. Den besvärjelse som är grunden till dödsätarmärket, är inget specifikt, den har däremot ändrats en del.

"Grunden till den användes på slavar en gång i tiden, även husalver hade den _förbannelsen_ på sig. Lämna din master och du dör. Den grunden finns i Voldemorts märke. Du kan alltså inte lämna Voldemort, du kan inte heller ha märket och vara fri från ansvar. Därför att om du kämpar emot så död du. Och du kan INTE ha märket genom tvångsstyrning. Alltså — en gång dödsätare — alltid dödsätare."

"Och du vet?"

"Jo, när jag insåg vad som skulle vara emot mig satte jag igång att studera saken. Tillbaks till fågelklubben, är ni bundna till den på samma sätt?"

"Nej, i vart fall inte som jag vet. Varför FRÅGAR DU?"

"Jag vill att du lämnar dem."

"Varför?"

"Kusiner — kan vara ihop men vi är längre ifrån än så, Sirius och Andromeda var kusiner , och OM vi skulle komma så nära så vill jag inte att du är med i den grupp som drivit Sirius och Harry till den situation vi har idag, och inte heller med det ministerium ni har."

"Vad är det som händer?"

"Det som KAN hända — det du som bestämmer, om du är med eller inte."

"Vi har ju knappt mötts — jag har svårt att lita på folk, på karlar framför allt. Hur vet jag ens att du är den du utger dig för att vara?"

"Det vet du inte, och faktiskt har jag andra namn också, av säkerhetsskäl så att säga. Skulle vi inte tala om din pojkvän Potter nu?"

"Han är inte det — har aldrig varit det."

"Men du är väl förtrogen med honom, och platsen där han bor . . . bodde."

"Albus ville att vi skulle hålla koll så att ingen störde där."

"Var det någonsin någon som kom för att träffa Potter?, eller när du tänker efter — var det inte för att Dumbledore skulle försäkra sig om att Potter inte fick veta något om sin härkomst eller traditioner i magivärlden? Säg mig hur många gånger, hur lång tid totalt av Harrys levnad var han i Diagongränd? Eller ute i det omagiska samhället?" Jag fick ett privat brev av Harry, ett par gånger kanske tre timmar TOTALT var han i diagongränd Huvuddelen av den tiden var när han rymde hemmi . . . från där Dumbledore _förvarade_ honom. Så — hur ska vi ha det, du fick så du klarar dig ett tag, och jag är inte fattig heller, jag kan betala den lön du avstår, om du _jobbar_ för mig och då talar vi om _jobb_ typ livvakt och rådgivare."

"Livvaktsuppdragen är lite speciella, vilken farlighetsfaktor är det på dig?"

"När det blir känt att jag snuvat Voldemort på 25 fastigheter som tidigare fanns under Lestrange och Malfoys, med allt guld som fanns i de lokalerna så kommer jag att vara HÖGT upp på hans _att ta hand om-lista_. Hur mycket har du i lön idag, Ministeriet och Dumbledore sammanräknat, ta med det från hemliga avdelningen också."

"VA – vad vet du om det?"

"Hur mycket har du i LÖN?"

"435 Galleons i månaden"

"Nästan två å två i månaden — i Pund alltså, jag trodde jag skulle behöva punga ut med fem tusen pund i månaden, men ok, jag hade räknat med det. Du får 1000 galleons i månaden om du jobbar med och för mig."

"För att göra vad?"

"Tja, du är söt, ibland ser det mer förtroendeingivande ut med en dam i sällskap, så inland kan det innebära att uppträda som sällskapsdam, men det verkliga jobbet handlar om att hämnas. Hämnas på Sirius oförrätt, hämnas Potters oförrätt. Det finns pengar att hämta på Gringotts, för avlämnande av döda dödsätare. Så — huvudjägare, är jobbet den närmaste tiden."

"Är du riktigt klok?"

"Är det nödvändigt?"

"Ok — hur har du tänkt dig?"

"Först — med mig eller inte?"

"Ok — så snart jag har sagt upp mig."

"Här — läs igenom, skriv sen på, med den där pennan."

"Oj – är de där ens tillåtna?"

"Knappast, men det fungerar bäst så. Läs — och läs NOGA."

—

"Här, så helar det, pennorna är av engångstyp egentligen, det som helar finns inne i dem. Den här ringen, om du accepterar den så är det en förlovningsring, det gör det hela mer _trovärdigt_ den ger inga fördelar _intimt_ så att säga, men i publik miljö ger den högre trovärdighet om vi uppträder som om vi är förlovade. Men — ringens huvudsyfte är att den hindrar från tankespioner och mental styrning. Dessutom vrid den ett halvt varv MEDSOLS, och du aktiverar den som flyttnyckel till mig. Vrid den motsols och den öppnar en mental förbindelse till mig, ifall du behöver hjälp eller om det är något du behöver meddela. Längsta tid för mental kontakt var gång är två minuter, sen måste den vara i passivt läge minst tio minuter."

"Oj, friar du redan?"

"Inte riktigt, men det jag har lärt mig . . . lärt känna dig som, skulle jag kunna tänka mig det, om du inte är för nerkärad i Harry Potter."

"Sluta tjata om han, jag SKA berätta — det jag kan berätta — nån gång. Men det är mycket som jag menar är privat för honom."

"Fick du inte i uppgift att berätta?"

"Vet du vad det innebär att vara animagus eller metamorf som jag är?"

"Jag vet en del saker — men jag är inte tankeläsare och vet inte vad du tänker på."

"En animagus har ofta ett enormt utvecklat luktsinne, Remus viskade i mitt öra när Albus sa att han representerade Harry, att hans luktsinne sa honom att Harry Potter fanns i lokalen. Mina sensorer som är av annorlunda slag försöker övertyga mig om att du och Harry Potter är SAMMA person."

"Vad skulle det innebära konkret, nu när du har signerat kontraktet kan du inte berätta om vad du får reda på om mig, eller vad vi gör."

"Att jag vill veta HUR du och Harry kan vara samma person."

"Okej . . . Det började för åtta år och några veckor sedan. — för mig. . . . .

Tre timmar senare hade Harry berättat hur Sirius hade bytts ut i Azkaban mot en mycket avancerad övningsattrapp sommaren 1988. Och den drog energi ur alla medfångar som fanns nära, samt ut vakter och dementorer. Därför var det ingen som ville vara nära honom tillräckligt länge för att upptäcka utbytet, och att de hade tillbringat fem härliga år tillsammans i Västindien. Innan attrappen plötsligt upphörde att finnas. Det var då alla trodde att Sirius hade rymt. Men då blev han även tvungen att göra några _framträdanden_ sen efter det — eftersom det faktiskt höll på att gå illa, blev det ännu ett år i Västindien, innan Dumbledore insisterade på att han skulle finnas _tillgänglig för Harrys skull_.

De tre åren efter det hade Harry utbildats för att kunna lösa extrema uppgifter, och att det var i det läget han nu befann sig i, uppdraget var att RENSA. Beordrat av den internationella federationen. Alla märkta dödsätare alla som agerar för Voldemort, är rensningsobjekt.

Nymfodora hade blivit mer och mer häpen under Harrys berättelse.

"Så DU ÄR Harry?"

"Ja och NEJ. Jag är den som VAR Harry, Sirius och jag gjorde en blodsadoption Sirius _fru_ finns också, åtminstone i registerkorten, även hon var med i blodsadoptionen. Tyvärr omkom hon i en olycka 1990. Så lite av sanningen har vi modifierat, Jag är 24 levnadsår gammal, men bara 20 enligt personbeviset. Men jag har åtta år av träning efter mitt OWL. Tre av de åren är långt mer avancerade än er arurorträning. Så Tonks, tror du att du vill ge mig en möjlighet godta förlovningen på riktigt?"

"Friar du på riktigt?"

"Jag tror faktiskt att jag gör det, men vi börjar försiktigt, jag är inte helt främmande för vad ett samliv innebär, men jag vill se detta som något för framtiden, men jag har saker att göra, och du kanske inte kommer att gilla mig när jag gör det eller efter att jag har gjort en del rensningar, så för din skull vill jag att vi inte går för fort fram."

"Okej — jag accepterar, och att vi inte går för fort fram. Det gör ju saken lättare att säga upp mig också, när jag har ett verkligt skäl för det."

"Bra, vi låter besvärjelserna finnas kvar, tills vidare – men tänk på vad du säger. Själv använder jag en form av metamorfpastiller, varje gång jag tar en så bestämmer jag utseendet och sen är det kvar så resten av min vakna tid om jag inte försöker återställa mig. En stunner på mig gör också att mitt naturliga utseende återtas."

"Men du — du gjorde allt av med väldigt mycket pengar där — med alla de där huvudpengarna fem miljoner — Varför?"

"Du, det är så mycket att de kommer att sälja varandra, och en illa skadad dödsätare kan komma att lämnas in som död hellre än att kosta på att hela honom. Det där kommer att göra dem osäkra på vika de vill ha bakom sig. Det är tills de inser att det inte är passande för dem att ge sig på andra märkta för det drabbar även dem själva. Det har med slavmagin att göra, en slav som dödade en annan slav dog själv av den handlingen. Däremot är det inget som hindrar dem att lämna in redan döda medslavar, och den förlusten kan jag stå ut med."

"Du har räknat ut detta snyggt märker jag. Hur är det med Siris?"

"Tyvärr, han valde själv att följa tidslinjalen, han dog första gången 1993, men Hermione och jag använde tre timmar tidvändare och räddade honom, han valde att göra så här. Jag hade talat om för honom om striden och hur det gick, så att han skulle kunna undvika den situationen. Men han insisterade att följa spelets regler. Vi fick ändå några fina år tillsammans. Och han har lämnat en hel del minnen till dig. Faktiskt jag märkte på honom när hans förälskelse omkom, att han inte ville vara kvar, inte när han var övertygad om att jag skulle klara mig nu."

"Faan – Ha . . . James, ni kunde ha involverat mig."

"Ja — vi skulle ha kunnat — om det inte vore för att Harry Potter hade sett dig alltför ofta utanför fönstret, och att det skulle ha förändrat tidslinjalen till okända händelser. Nu — vet vi rätt väl var vi finns, och vilka som finns. Narcissa och Draco har evakuerats, så de är _i säkerhet_. Draco är löst från tvånget som Lucius placerade honom under som familjeöverhuvud."

"Narcissa?"

"Han kunde inte göra det med Narcissa för det skulle äventyra äktenskapet, även om han är — det han är — så bryr sig magin inte om det, men om han skulle placera henne under husöverhuvudstvång skulle hennes koppling till huset Black gripa in. Lucius är dessutom ställd på bar backe, utan pengar utan hus — vilket Voldemort INTE uppskattar. Lucius — om han kommer ut från Azkaban kan inte förvänta sig annat än dödsdom av Voldi. Så det kan komma att bli en viss självsanering."

**

"Varför ser du ut som att du har lurat skjortan av någon?"

"Kanske är det vad jag har gjort. Det kostade förstås, men det var . . . ÄR värt det. Du kommer kanske att kunna läsa om det i morgondagens tidningar. Men områdesskydden som jag satte upp där ute på Azkavan, säger mig att det är fullt krig där nu. Första Avada kedavra förbannelsen var kommandoordet för de nya områdesskyddet att aktiveras."

"Förklara!"

"Jo, för en vecka sedan började vi byta ut fångarna mot samma typ av attrapp som vi hade ersatt Sirius med. Men med den skillnaden att dessa har dolda vapen. 73 av dessa mot Voldemorts 35 och inte att förglömma att minst en av vakterna där var på hans sida och dödade de övriga vakterna. Därför dödar de nu allt som rör sig där. Varje en av dessa 73 har tillgång till 500 patroner med 5,6 mm höghastighetsblyspetskulor.

"Skydden säger mig att det just nu endast finns en av angriparna kvar, Voldemort, han är inte vid god hälsa, dementorerna vägrar röra honom därför att han inte har en tillräckligt stor själ för att intressera dem. Nästa steg de kommer att göra är att skära huvudet av Voldi och efter det bära ut tillräckligt med brännbart för att elda upp resterna av honom. När kroppen är helt uppbränd – då är blodet av mig förstört. Med det är det är hans gästspel den här gången över. Hoppas att någon av dementorerna ser tillräckligt mycket värt att sluka det som lämnar honom snart.

"Det ser ut som att det blev så, nu försvinner _attrapperna_ med alla döda dödsätarna till vår lilla mottagningsplats, kvar kommer det inte att finnas annat än de döda vakterna — alltså de som dödades av andra vakter , jag vet inte hur många — jo tre döda vakter är kvar, om fem minuter försvinner skydden."

"Massmord — av dig — oss?"

"Nej — försvar, av en av ministeriets anläggningar. Utan vårt ingripande skulle Voldemort inte ha mist en enda av de sina — samtidigt skulle han ha tömt Azkaban på sina och rekryterat eller dödat de övriga. Nu har vi _räddat_ de som inte skulle låta sig rekryteras och håller de övriga inlåsta. Samtidigt som angriparna — inte lyckades komma undan."

"Är vi av med Voldemort för gott nu?"

"Det vet jag inte säkert, men skydden kring cellerna säger mig att de är medvetslösa men ingen av dem har dött, det betyder att Voldi har tillräckligt med energi kvar för en fortsatt tillvaro. Det kan enbart tyda på att det handlar om flera horcux. Tidningsuppgifterna i morgon — eller när de kommer, ska bli intressanta att läsa."

"Varför då?"

"Förstår du inte — Inga döda dödsätare kvar, inga fångar kvar, det betyder att angreppet lyckades — och fångarna är fritagna. Ah— signaler i boken — kom."

_QQ93 TNR 950823-2238_

_Registerkorten för 15 aurorer signalerade att de har dött för ca 23 minuter sedan. Ingen av dem var i tjänst._

_NNN _

_RBK QQ38_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ46_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ63_

_NNN_

_QX 01 TNR 950823-2456_

_QQ63 Mål H223 01:30_

_QQ38 Mål X56 01:30_

_QQ46 10 sek alert._

_QQ55 röd helge_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ38_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ46_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ63_

_NNN_

_RBK QQ55_

_NNN_

James reste sig upp och tittade förstrött på situationskartan.

"Vad händer?" Undrade Nym.

"Att vi just fick bekräftat att det fanns minst 12 aurorer i Voldemorts tjänst och vi kommer att rensa på två ställen, ett i Svartalvsgränd och Parkinsons ställe. Med två backupteam bakom. Aurorerna kommer att vara ganska upptagna och trötta vid den tidpunkten. Parkinsons kommer att vara brutet därför att den som har skydden där dog med de övriga."

"Du sa att det var 12 — men jag såg att 15 dog."

"Ja, jag antar att de tre vakterna på Azkaban var aurorer också."

"Ja — jo det är de ju."

"Då är det 12 kvar, men det kan ha funnits de som inte kunde vara med på räden som alltså är kvar i kåren. De döda kommer vi att ha i stasis en tid, sen kan det bli ett angrepp någonstans och när vi har försvarat den platsen färdigt så finns det några lagom döda dödsätare — nå — det kunde ha fungerat om det inte vore för självuppdaterande registerkort, så det blir att identifiera dem, och plundra dem på nyttigheter och lämna dem till Gringotts i morgon."

—

**4**

_**AZKABAN ANGRIPET OCH TöMD**_

_En första rapport från ministeriet bekräftar att fängelseön Azkaban angreps sent i går kväll, under tiden angreppet pågick var det omöjligt att få någon förbindelse med dem, först när områdesskydden veknade kunde aurorerna komma till undsättning, men då fann inte en levande person kvar, tre vakter var brutalt mördade. Sannolikt av två övriga vakter._

_Någonstans måste något annat ha ägt rum ungefär samtidigt, för enligt aurorkontorets sagesman omkom 12 övriga aurorer några minuter senare. Vad som orsakat deras död har vid denna tidnings pressläggning ingen klarhet kunnat ges. Dödsfallen är i det fallet är ett mysterium._

_För försvunna fångar se sidorna 12, 13, 14 och 15._

—

Följande dags inlaga i tidningen hade ännu en intressant nyhet.

_**De döda aurorerna påträffade**_

_Det makabra sätt som de 12 saknade omkomna aurorerna upptäcktes passar inte för framsidesbilder, för bilder och mer info se sidorna 12, 13 och 14. Dock kan sägas att de fanns bland 35 hängda nere vid slutet av Drakgränd. Samtliga 35 var helt nakna där de hände. Sårsakdorna vittnar om att de har utsatts för ytterst ovanlig form av magi. Det som är mer oförklarligt när det gäller aurorerna är att samtliga 35 hade dödsätartatueringen på sina armar._

_Bland de mer namnkunniga döda finns Severus Snape, tidigare lärare på Hogwarts. Rabastan samt brodern Rudolphus med makan Belletrix Lestrange tidigare förrymda Azkabanfångar._

_Bland aurorerna återfinns de två saknade vakterna från Azkaban samt Minister Fudges personliga livvaktsstyrka om nio aurorer. Vilket ger vissa antydningar om vilken typ av personer som Ministern omger sig med._

_För fullständiga biografier se sidorna 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 och 19. Läs minister Fudges kommenterar sidan 18. ej lämplig läsning för personer under 15 år._

—

"James, du funderar på något — låt mig höra."

"Ja Nym, de fångar vi har, — levande, de är en belastning, men de är en fara när Voldi kommer tillbaks nästa gång. Just nu kan vi ha en period lugnt, och den kan bli längre om vi fortsätter städningen, fångarna blir de internationella gardets problem, det är Umbridge och Fudge jag tänker på. Det är ett _jobb_ jag har att göra, Azkaban var ett försvarsjobb, blodigt och brutalt — ja. Men på plats som angriparna inte hade någon orsak att finnas på. Umbridge kan jag tänka mig av _personliga orsaker_, hon har ju faktiskt angripit mig med livsfarligt hot. Men Fudge, det blir ett rent mord."

"Ta in honom — förhör honom så kanske det går att få honom fälld."

"Jag har övervägt den möjligheten, men med det blir min inblandning känd. Ingen av fångarna har sett mig i min naturliga form."

"Jag kom just på en sak, jag tar en _Harry Potter-pastill_, och _kommer hem_ och upptäcker att Fudge har plundrat mig. Med det kan jag kräva honom på ersättning, och begära öppen duell, ifall han inte betalar . . . . 76 å en halv miljon, inom två dagar."

"Spekakulärt — må jag säga, ska bli skoj att se det."

Och mycket riktigt, två dagar senare i The Profet.

_**Den saknade Harry Potter har återkommit.**_

_I går steg en mycket förargad Harry Potter in på redaktionen. Orden nedan är hans egna:_

_Jag tvingades hastigt att lämna landet efter att jag hotades till livet av två av Cornelius Fudgeslivvakter. Nu när jag har fått reda på att de tillhör de märkta dödsätarna som har lämnats till Gringotts så kom jag hem._

_Döm om min förvåning när jag upptäckte att jag hade blivit bestulen av ministeriet på över 76 miljoner._

_Att mitt testamente tvingades effektueras av ministeriet — ELLER att hela förmögenheten lämnads över till ministern ger samma resultat för mig. Inga pengar, ingen inkomst av mina ägandelar._

_Det kan bara åtgärdas med att ÅTERSTÄLLA det till mig klart inom 48 timmar. Ministeriet som sådant ansvarar för ministeriets agerande, då de tillät det ske._

_Personligen kräver jag upprättelse, och KRÄVER Huset Fudge till mitt förfogande samt om huset Fudge vägras mig, eller värdet understiger 76 miljoner — öppen duell mellan Minister Fudge och mig – vinnaren tar allt. Han har redan tagit allt av mig, så för mig handlar det om att vinna eller försvinna._

_Med mina erfarenheter med Dolores Umbridge så kräver jag ÖPPEN DUELL, efter att du satte dementorer efter mig sommaren 1995, du kan göra gemensam sak med Fudge, så kan jag ta er samtidigt, men då har ni inga sekundanter._

_Dolores Umbridge, din möjlighet att komma undan mitt legetima krav på upprättelse för dementorincidenten är om du under sanningsed kan klara ut att det var beordrat av Minister Fudge._

**

_Så långt Lord Potters egna ord. Vid våra frågor på var Lord Potter har varit får vi veta att han besökt en vän i Snatos Brazilien. Där var han bortom alla nyheter hemifrån tills för någon dag sedan._

_På frågan om han avser återvända till Hogwarts svarar han. "Nej, jag har mina OWL som man måste ha efter att ha sorterats in där, det är allt jag behöver."_

_När vi frågade om han fortfarande hade Hermione Granger som flickvän undrade jag om jag skulle komma levande ur det mötet, men efter en stund svarade Lord Potter lugnt._

"_Er kärring Rita Skeeter, har gjort mig lika ont som råttdjävulen Peter Pettigrew som förrådde min familj, som mördade Cedrick Diggory, som var den som restaurerade Voldemort. Ser jag henne ska jag slå na med era tidningar hon blir svart av all skit hon har skrivit._

"_Hermione Granger har ALDRIG varit min flickvän. Och kommer aldrig att bli det heller. Vän — jag har många som kan komma inom den klassningen, då det jag genom livet upplevt som vänner har varit lätt räknade. Alla som inte har angripit mig och hälsat på mig har jag uppfattat som vän. Huvuddelen på Hogwarts vände sig mot mig på grund av denna tidnings falska slander om mig, och ni behandlade även Hermione lika illa. Därför kom vi att mer eller mindre tvingas tillsammans under en tid."_

_Vår nästa fråga i det ämnet blev huruvida Lord Potter hade någon han kallade flickvän._

"_Flickvänner är inget jag talar om, under min exil träffade jag några flickor jag mycket väl kan tänka mig ett fortsatt liv med. De var fattiga, men trevliga. För mig är det mer viktigt att en person är trevlig, vänlig och lätt att ha att göra med, än att personen är snygg, har en familj som kallar sig nobel, behöver jag det du kallar flickvän — så vet jag några jag träffade som mycket väl kan passa in som det."_

_I det skedet hörde jag något som kraschade, och på golvet såg jag en krossad insekt. En ganska stor insekt dessutom. Lord Potter verkade inte ha noterat att den hade kommit under hans fot. Själv insåg jag att det kunde vara bäst att byta ämne. Så jag frågade vad han förväntade sig av en duell mot ministern._

"_Ministeriet med Fudge som drivande orsakade mig en förlust på över 76 miljoner tills det beloppet är återställt, samt alla inkomstbringande ägarandelar är återställda avser jag att hans hus står i skuld till mig, och med hans hus under mig, är det för mig att märka alla i huset med slavsigillet som genom undantaget i 4 stycket 12 paragrafen från midvintermötet 1898. Om jag anger hans stöld av mig har jag rätten att anbringa slavsigillet på alla individer i huset Fudge. Och det kommer att finnas där tills skulden år återställd, även om det tar 20 eller fler generationer, så kommer barnen att födas med sigillet redan på plats."_

_Jag förstod att vi hade att göra med en mycket förorättad Lord Potter, och att Minister Fudge hade irriterat fel person. _

"_Lord Potter, du nämnde ministerns närmaste medarbetare Fru Umbridge, vad har du för otalt med henne?"_

"_Fru — HON FRU — stackars karl gift med den paddan gör mig en tjänst å säg att det är ministern själv som . . . fast nä, då skulle hon heta Fudge. Nå — först skicka hon dementorer till det omagiska bostadsoråde jag bor i. Min kusin och jag drabbades av att de angrep oss. Jag tvingades försvara mig — men kallades till ministeriet och var nära att avsluta min karriär redan där._

"_Sen tvingade hon sig till Hogwarts för att förstöra ett skolår för alla eleverna där. Egentligen skulle vi kräva om det läsåret GRATIS av ministeriet, samt en årslön för förlorad studietid, ja — det KRÄVER jag. En årslön av hennes nivå till ALLA på Hogwarts det skolåret, samt RÄTTEN att göra om läsåret UTAN KOSTAND. För eleverna måste det vara valfritt om de ställer upp på det kravet. Men hon och ministern förstörde ett läsår för de absolut allra flesta."_

"_Det vi på denna tidning har kunnat notera är att rätt många av de elever som tog OWL och NEWT fick ovanligt bra resultat i hennes ämne. Så har det meddelats oss."_

"_Tittade ni på HELA listan av elevernas resultat — i hennes ämne? Jag påstår att HUVUDDELEN uppvisar ett så lågt resultat att det ALDRIG i Hogwarts historia har varit sämre. Men att några fåtal, hade MYCKET högre resultat. Noterade ni att det inte fanns en statistisk balans?"_

"_Nu förstår jag inte — kan du förklara."_

"_Statistisk balans betyder att det finns en bredd av resultat, samt avvikelser. I statistiken finns det som kallas normalavvikelse._

_Med 40 testade där värde 50 av 100 är godkänt, bör huvuddelen av resultaten finnas i en klump någonstans över 50 — så har det varit under de flesta år. Av dessa 40, är ungefär 30 samlade nära ett värde, vilket det värdet är beror av lärarens förmåga. Några är sämre några är bättre, Av de återstående 10 så finns 5 över gruppen och resterande under._

_Drar man en linje från antalet med högsta resultatet till antalet vid nästa resultat, får du en mjuklinje som går upp i topp vid huvuddelen för att därefter sjunka ner mot bottnen igen. Så är det de flesta åren, i alla ämnen._

_I år däremot om vi börjar i hennes ämne så finns huvuddelen nere vid 30, dessutom finne en annan topp vid omkring 85, det har aldrig inträffat förut. Denna dubbelpuckel återspeglas i de övriga ämnena som en extra liten höjning bland huvudgruppens bättre resultat, det har heller aldrig hänt tidigare._

_Samtliga som finns representerade i de bättre resultaten ingick i den studiegrupp som vi elever själva ordnade, men den förbjöds av Umbridge, men vi härdade ut i hemlighet._

_Alltså, några oss elever valde at bilda en egen studigrupp och läsa själva i just henens ämne därför att vi inte ansåg oss få läsa något genom henne. Denna studiegrupp var motiverad, och hade ett högre studietempo än de flesta någonsin haft i ämnet förut. Bland de som examinerade för OWL var det 8 elever som kunde utföra en distinkt Patronusbesvärjelse det är ungefär en av fyra totalt, samtliga dessa hade varit med i den studiegruppen — själv är jag en av dem. Bland aurorerna är det en av 5 till en av 6 som klarar det."_

"_Påstår du att alla ni som hade högre resultat än ett svagt 'A' var i den gruppen?"_

"_Nej, jag tror det finns några som läste själv vid sidan av oss, utan att göra väsen av det så är det alltid, däremot var det ingen av studiegruppen som hade sämre än 'E', de flesta hade 'O'."_

"_Vem var lärare i den gruppen?"_

"_Vi hade ingen lärare, flera elever sökte kunskapen i biblioteket sedan förmedlades det och de som lyckades göra det vi försökte — hjälpte dem som hade svårare att nå resultat."_

_Denna reporter har uppfattningen att Lord Potter var mycket blygsam på den punkten då de vi tidigare hade talat med om just det ämnet insisterade på att det var Professor Potter, som de kallade honom som de hade att tacka för sina fina resultat. Det var också när vi var inne på den frågeställningen som något pep i Lord potters ficka och han tog upp en liten blank detalj, tittade på den tryckte på någon knapp och skyndade sig undan — medan han förde den till huvudet och såg ut att samtala med någon inne i boxen. Efter det försvann han utan ett ord mer._

_Vare sig minister Fudge eller fru Umbridge ville ge några kommenterar innan de sett den tryckta texten._

_Enligt de två advokater redaktionen har kontrakterade för lagtextfrågor menar de att lord Potter har rätten att kräva huset Fudge som ersättning, och intill beloppet är uppnått kan han mycket väl ha husets medlemmar under slavkontrakt, ovaligt —ja, men lagligt möjligt som det har utvecklat sig. Gringotts hävdade att det fanns levande medlemmar an huset Potter men ministern krävde inlösen av huset Potter trots det. Genom att Potters testamente hade förutsatt den möjligheten och begärde ögonblicklig försäljning och sedan fördelade pengarna försvann ministerns möjlighet att roffa åt sig familjen Potters etablissemang, men det hindrar inte honom från ansvar att återbetala det försvunna. Det är inte heller någon skyldighet för de som tilldelats Potters pengar att betala tillbaks något. Ministern krävde att Potters testamente effektuerades — och fick igenom det, därmed är ansvaret helt hans — och ministeriets._

_Denna tidning har gått igenom gringotts öppna arkiv för liknande fall, 12 fall motsvarande Potters finns, dock utan att någon kommit och krävt inlösen efteråt. Det närmast flagranta övergreppet var familjen Prevett som bestals, trots att en syster fanns som arvtagerska och efter henne fanns det inte mindre än sex unga män som med arvsrätt kunnat ta över familjen Prewett. Där försvann värden för omkring 16 miljoner för familjen Weasley. Naturligtvis blev det inga rubriker och inte många visste vad som hände._

_Med det lämnar vi rapporteringen om Potter för denna gång._

—

_Vi på redaktionen noterade att ett tragiskt olycksfall måste ha drabbat vår reporter Rita Skeeter under tiden jag var upptagen med intervjun av Lord Potter. Med det kan jag också ge alibi för alla som vill påstå att han var inblandad med vår reporters dödsfall. Vi har därmed sett den sista artikeln med Rita Skeeters namn under. Må vi lysa frid över hennes minne._

—

"Rita — Skeeter — död, samtidigt som du var inne på tidningen. Berätta."

"Jag såg den djävla skalbaggen, och en animagus freece med stunner gjorde henne oförmögen att byta skepnad, sen råka jag visst röra på foten och hon kom under. Lika diskret samlade jag in resterna av henne, och på golvet fanns det efteråt en helt vanlig tordyvel. Hon tillhör de som gick dödsätarnas intressen och gjorde stor skada under hela sin karriär. En del personligt kanske det också fanns, men Voldi är inte borta och alla som har stöttat den sidan är farliga att ha kvar."

"Du är lite vårdslös med andra."

"Ja, jag sa det inledningsvis till dig, jag kommer att städa, och allt är inte så snyggt. Men jag har sett för mycket av dödsätrarnas aktivitet genom Voldemorts ögon för att jag ska ha någon som helst misskund med dem som hjälper den sidan, även om det är utan att stötta dem direkt. Faktiskt tidningen — med hennes penna var det som främst bäddade för det mesta under de åren."

"Och Fudge, ska vi ha slavar?"

"Nej, men det vet inte han, huset Fudge är värt omkring 23 miljoner, allt inräknat. I duellen — så kommer jag att se till att han aldrig mer kommer att skada någon. På samma sätt som jag begärde eder av andra så kommer jag att begära en ED av honom och alla i hans hus att de INTE får försöka skada oss — eller andra direkt eller indirekt. Och att halva deras inkomster ska användas för att betala till weasley och oss. Inte för att jag behöver det — utan för att jag har rätten att göra det, och han förtjänar att straffas för det han har gjort.

"420 tusen ska avsättas för ett förlorat läsår för samtliga Hogwartselever som vill gå om föregående klass kostnadsfritt. 85 tusen avsätts för att tio årskullar elever ska kunna läsa in trolldryckstillverkning utan kostnad, detta på grund av Snape. Nå — det är villkorat för trolldryck gäller det andra hus än Slytherin. För läsåret gäller det också andra hus än Slytherin dock kan elever från Slytherin _ansöka_ om att få gå om."

"Ok, jag vet att vi fortfarande ser resultatet av krig, men jag tycker inte om dödande av personliga orsaker."

"Skeeter var inte personligt, men det fanns med i bilden. Hon fanns med på listan över godkända mål."

"Vet du vad som hänt med fångarna?"

"Jo, dödsätare som mördat — dödsstraff. I övrigt har det varit varierande brott, och några som har begärt och fått politisk asyl.

—

**Ende**

Det var kanske inte så väl formulerat med detaljer och intriger. Ja det kunde ha skrivits med fördjupat, och storyn skulle ha kunnat bearbetas under några år till att bli en 600 sidors story. Men det är ju ändå samma plot. Nu är det en 35 sidors kortstory. Har du läst den, gör gärna en review.

/Smargden

—


End file.
